


ganar o perder

by samej



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Bets & Wagers, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Pining, intento de humor, pero me sale regular
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-13
Updated: 2014-09-13
Packaged: 2018-02-17 05:58:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2298995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samej/pseuds/samej
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Al final, lo único que quieren Kageyama y Hinata es ganar, ¿no?</p>
            </blockquote>





	ganar o perder

**Author's Note:**

  * For [serenitydiary](https://archiveofourown.org/users/serenitydiary/gifts).



> Escrito para [este prompt](http://samej.livejournal.com/160220.html?thread=2087644#t2087644) del fest de Haikyuu.
> 
> La frase y el título vienen de la canción homónima de **nudozurdo**.

_¿por qué te gusta hacerlo todo siempre, siempre al revés?_  
 _dime, chica, ¿con quién voy yo ahora a jugar?_  
 _jugando a ganar, ganar, ganar o perder_

La primera vez es culpa de Tsukishima.

Están los dos en el gimnasio, entrenando como descosidos; tienen la camiseta sudada y el pelo pegado a la frente. 

"Una vez más", grita Hinata, y Kageyama va a por la pelota, que se ha escapado hasta casi la puerta. Levanta la cabeza, ignorando los gritos del más bajito, cuando oye un ruido en la oscuridad. Ya es de noche, porque al parecer otro día más se han pasado de la hora; pero no debería estar todo tan silencioso, y ese arrastrar de pies…

Kageyama chista a Hinata, que al final se acerca. Hace que se calle poniéndole la mano sobre la boca y se acercan a donde proviene el ruido. 

De repente, una luz ilumina algo que se levanta tras un arbusto y ambos gritan cuando una cara horrible, monstruosa, terriblemente-

Espera.

—¿Tsukishima?

—¿Qué narices os pasa a vosotros dos? ¿Es que queréis dejarme sordo? 

—No, en realidad —empieza Kageyama, mientras es interrumpido por un tartamudo Hinata.

—Sí, es que esta-estábamos, y- no es que nos hayamos, eh. Ah. 

Ellos dos se miran, rojos como tomates, porque aún les late el corazón desbocado y ambos lo saben y es aún peor cuando Tsukishima _sonríe_

—Dios, sois como niños, ¿solo eso necesitáis para asustaros? Pfffff.

—No, no, yo no me he asustado, ha sido Hinata quien…

—Hey, Kageyama, idiota, eres tú quien ha gritado como un gato cobarde, podría aterrorizarte hasta un niño, hasta un-

Ha cerrado los ojos y para cuando los abre Kageyama está a treinta centímetros de él, con la cara oscurecida de la ira. 

—Vas a saber lo que es asustarse.

Y se va, dándole una patada a la pelota, que había quedado olvidada.

*

Kageyama llega al día siguiente al entrenamiento con la intención de que nada en su expresión le delate. Hinata seguramente ya haya olvidado cualquier posible comentario sobre lo de ayer, cosa que a él le viene genial. 

Está seguro de que está haciendo un buen trabajo hasta que le mira, con esa expresión demasiado intensa que pone a veces.

—Qué. 

—No sé qué te pasa hoy, pero deja de sonreír. Da miedo. 

—No estoy sonriendo. 

Hinata levanta las cejas.

Kageyama se maldice. 

*

De todas maneras, da igual, porque cuando el payaso con el muelle sale de la taquilla de Hinata, grita hasta que se queda casi afónico y Kageyama dejaría de llorar, de verdad, pero es que es tan gracioso que le va a dar un ictus si lo intenta.

El efecto ha sido triple porque estaban también Tanaka y Asahi y sus caras son como para enmarcar. Dios, no se ha reído tanto en la vida. 

Ni siquiera la cara de mafioso de Asahi le puede hacer parar.

*

(Mucho más tarde, Kageyama se arrepentirá de haber hecho la broma que desencadenaría todo.)

*

Porque si a Kageyama le cuesta perder, Hinata es igual. Así que las siguiente semanas pasan de los sustos inocentes a las bromas más cabronas, pasando desde cambiarse las fechas y horas en todos los calendarios para hacer creer que era un día de partido, hacer desaparecer los apuntes de una asignatura, hacerle creer al otro que se ha lesionado. 

Sugawara y el propio Ukai les prohíben, al final, hacer cualquier cosa que pueda hacer suspender un examen, y cualquier broma que implique a otro del equipo. 

Les da igual.

* 

Les sobran las ideas hasta que no les sobran, y dejan las bromas para retarse a ver quién puede marcar más puntos en un partido (absurdo, porque uno es colocador) así que se pasan tres horas después del partido diciendo en cuantas jugadas han ayudado. 

Al final Daichi les habla con su tono siniestro, y ambos se callan.

*

Todo se da la vuelta y es _otra vez_ culpa de Tsukishima. 

—¿Has oído hablar del juego de la gallina gay, Hinata?

Kageyama abre los ojos mucho, y empuja al rubio. 

—Calla, idiota. 

No se opone porque sabe que el mal ya está hecho, y se va. 

—Hey, Kageyama, ¿qué es?

—No lo quieres saber. 

Pero quiere, y se pasa todo el camino a casa hasta que Kageyama coge el desvío a la suya preguntándolo y, sinceramente, no tiene la paciencia como para aguantar algo así. 

—Es… la idea es que…

—Qué, qué es tan complicado de decir, ¿no sabes hablar? ¿eres tonto?

No hay nadie a esas horas en la calle. Kageyama no debería pero quiere borrar esa estúpida, estúpida sonrisa de su cara. 

—Se trata de acercarnos y el primero que se quite, pierde. 

Hinata le sorprende con una carcajada.

—Pero eso es una tontería, no tengo ningún problema en acercarme, gano seguro. 

Respira, Tobio-chan, dice una voz en su cabeza que se parece demasiado a la de Oikawa. 

—La cara, imbécil. La boca. 

—Oh.

Hinata se muerde el labio inferior, los ojos le brillan con la luz de la farola, y a Kageyama se le hace un nudo en el estómago.

—Ni se te ocurra pensarlo.

—¿No te atreves? Porque sabes que perderías, claro. 

Va en una zancada hasta él, pone la cara cerca de la suya. 

—Ya te dije que nunca perdería contra ti. 

En los segundos que pasan mientras sus labios se acercan, centímetro a centímetro, piensa muchísimas cosas. Piensa "sí", piensa "no"; piensa "quiero ganar" y algo detrás de ello grita que cuánto lo quiere, como si no supiera la respuesta. Hinata no cierra los ojos, los mantiene testarudamente fijos en los suyos y piensa que así no es como se hace, Hinata, que si uno no cierra los ojos es peor. 

Aún más cerca, nota el aliento contra los labios, Hinata se los lame y tres, dos, uno. 

_¿Qué pasa si los dos pierden en la gallina gay, Tsukishima?_

Les separa la voz de su madre, llamándole. Tiene la boca caliente y las mejillas rojas y el corazón bombardeándole en el pecho. 

—No hemos ganado ninguno.

Kageyama corre a casa.

*

Dejan de hacerse bromas y durante los partidos, durante los entrenamientos, parecen los mismos, el dúo del ataque imposible, se insultan y se dan apoyo con la misma frecuencia estando en el campo.

Ahora, cuando nadie está... 

Resulta que es muchísimo más divertido jugar a ganar así.

*

(Se vieron, al día siguiente, y se pusieron rojos, y después Hinata le metió en una clase vacía diciendo que aún no tenían un ganador, y le besó y Tobio tenía la boca abierta y-

Dios-

)

*

Se besan, una y otra vez, en armarios y en clases vacías y en los vestuarios. Se besan hasta dejarse la carne viva de los labios, hasta que tienen marcas en el cuello y hasta que les duele la nuca de los mordiscos. Se besan intentando no tocarse las manos, agarrándose a la camiseta del otro. Se besan sudados después de los entrenamientos, frescos tras la ducha, agobiados entre clase y clase y, a veces, medio dormidos por la mañana.

*

Siempre les interrumpe alguien, así que nunca consideran que ninguno ha ganado.

*

Terminan vencedores un partido y Kageyama está eufórico, y llegan los últimos a las duchas; para cuando se descalzan, la mayoría está saliendo por la puerta. Daichi se asoma.

—No tardéis mucho, chicos.

Hinata tiene una marca en un hombro, lo sabe, así que mete el dedo en el cuello de su camiseta y lo aparta para mirarla. Hinata no dice nada hasta que aprieta en ella. 

—Au, idiota. Deja de hacerme marcas.

—Pasa por un moratón.

—Pero yo sé que no lo es. 

Se encoge de hombros, sin entender por qué le gusta tanto verlo ahí, en la piel blanca. Además, él también tiene, pequeños mordiscos que le dibujan caminos entre las clavículas. Hinata le mira con ojos grandes, que pasan de la molestia a algo parecido al hambre en un parpadeo, hace que le suba un escalofrío por la espina dorsal.

Hay algo en el ambiente, una electricidad, que le dice que hoy es diferente, que hoy _todo_ es diferente. Pasan unos segundos sin mirarse, pensando qué se les ocurrirá convertir hoy en reto.

Se acercan a la vez, como un movimiento estudiado, y se besan. Normalmente hay un proceso, como si ninguno se atreviera a pedir más demasiado rápido, como si pedirlo sería admitir lo que ya saben, que es una pelea pero es ella el propio fin, sea cual sea el resultado ambos ganan y ambos pierden. 

Hoy no.

Hoy se besan como trenes arrollándose, desenvolviendo la adrenalina del partido contra el otro. Hoy no hay ningún proceso, hoy se quitan la camiseta a la primera y Kageyama le mete las manos por debajo del pantalón, le agarra del culo y cree que nunca han hecho eso, que el límite siempre ha sido más arriba de la cintura. No parece haber límites esta noche cuando le sujeta de las nalgas y le levanta; hay algo satisfactorio en la manera en la que Hinata salta automáticamente como si le hubiera leído la mente.

Quizá lo hacen, a estas alturas.

Le pega contra la pared y sigue besándole el pecho, las clavículas, los hombros, Hinata le dice “idiota” sin mucho sentimiento y le tira del pelo para volver a subirle a su boca. Cae un poco y a la vez mueve las caderas para sujetarle; separan bruscamente las cabezas, con la respiración entrecortada, cuando sus pollas se rozan con el movimiento. 

—Estás…

—Claro que sí, idiota. Tú también. 

Hinata se agarra a sus hombros, pega de nuevo las caderas, aprieta con las piernas rozándose contra él. Siempre se le ha dado bien improvisar, piensa Kageyama, con un deje de admiración por conseguir que le tiemblen las rodillas a ese nivel. 

Es lo que desencadena todo, y en teoría había algún límite, antes, pero ahora ya no, Kageyama empuja contra él y le pega contra la pared y son más uno que dos, se rozan y se muerden y siente que va a ser suficiente, no debería serlo pero está a punto, tan a punto, y Hinata hunde la cabeza en su hombro y _llora_ contra él cuando se corre, él tarda tres segundos en darse cuenta de lo que ha hecho de lo que _él_ ha hecho y cae seguido, en un orgasmo que le parte en dos y le deja el corazón en carne viva y el estómago del revés.

No hablan, después. 

No hablan mientras se terminan de desnudar, pegajosos y con los ojos brillantes, ni cuando se duchan, uno en cada esquina de las comunes; no hablan cuando acaban saliendo y el sol del mediodía les deja ciegos. 

—La próxima vez ganaré yo. 

Kageyama le ve irse y siente que hace rato que él lo ha perdido todo en este juego. 

*

A partir de ahí, todo va cuesta abajo. 

*

La siguiente vez, Kageyama aguanta y parece que va a ganar, los dos rozándose como energúmenos hasta estar irritados, pero Hinata dice “ah” y mete la mano en su pantalón, aprieta la mano alrededor de su polla y le besa mientras baja la piel, una, dos, tres veces.

Kageyama piensa en todo, piensa en el voleyball y piensa en la cara de Tanaka y piensa en todo lo feo de este mundo, y aún así tarda menos de diez segundos en agarrarse al pelo naranja y gemir y llorar.

Quiere borrar la expresión satisfecha de la cara de Hinata de una hostia. 

*

Cada vez van más allá. Kageyama le come la polla por primera vez un martes en el baño del instituto, entre la clase de matemáticas y la de literatura, tapándole la boca a la vez para que no se entere todo el mundo. El orgasmo de Hinata le llena la boca y escupe, mirando con mala leche hacia arriba. 

—Me habías tapado la boca, idiota, cómo querías que te avisara. 

Bueno, ahí lo mismo tiene razón, pero Kageyama le pega una colleja igual igual. 

*

Cuando se la devuelve Hinata, que se pone de rodillas y abre la boca y deja que se la meta hasta la garganta, hasta tener la nariz pegada a su pubis, hundida contra el vello, se traga su orgasmo como si no fuera nada, y Kageyama se hace las pajas de una semana entera pensando en eso. 

*

Debería ser genial y, lo es, ¿no?, porque qué puede haber mejor que esto, que pelearse para joderse, que joderse para ganar.

Qué puede haber, piensa, y frunce el ceño ante el espejo. Tiene aún los labios rojos, los ojos demasiado negros, el pelo sudado en la nuca. 

Por un momento, se odia y se siente sucio. 

Por un momento, se plantea si es eso lo que quiere.

*

La cuestión es. La _cuestión_ es que si se sincera por una vez consigo mismo hay algo que a Kageyama le angustia en todo este tema. Tiene cada vez más ansiedad antes de los encuentros, y se da cuenta de que, más que relajarle, le ponen en tensión. Como si perder no fuera algo malo, como si ganar no fuera algo bueno. Se siente estúpido cuando lo piensa en palabras, procura no hacerlo, pero hay algo que le rompe cuando terminan y no se miran y se van corriendo.

Son tres personas cada uno, están esos que se corren en la mano del otro y quieren ver su cara cuando pasa, están esos dos que no hablan, y están los que juegan con la misma conexión de siempre.

La división le vuelve loco, quiere juntarlo todo, le parece demasiado complicado para lo que siempre ha sido Hinata, un medio para puntuar y para ganar y para _jugar_.

* 

Le ve hablar con Tanaka y con Sugawara y piensa que por qué ya no puede tener eso, esa normalidad, se siente menos que ellos, paradójicamente, y aunque le duele en cuerpo y alma sabe que tiene que hacer una cosa para que todo pare, para que vuelvan a recuperar lo que eran antes, eso que a él no le ponía nervioso, que sabía cómo llevar.

No es que el sexo fuera algo malo, no es que no lo quiera pero… pero prefiere tener a Hinata con todo lo demás antes que solo con eso. Y es un poco absurdo porque no imaginaba echarle de menos hablando, pero… 

Pero lo hace. 

*

La siguiente vez que se corre, lo hace con la polla entre las nalgas de Hinata, masturbándose contra ellas. No quiere pensar qué sería meterla en él, pero lo hace, y es lo que le hace tensarse y llenarle la espalda de líquido blanquecino. Baja la mano del costado a su polla y se la coge, moviéndola en estocadas mientras Hinata embiste con la cara pegada a la pared.

Le echa un poco hacia atrás y le besa, porque quiere notar su orgasmo bien, recordarlo; ésta va a ser la última vez y quiere recordarla de la mejor manera posible. 

Cuando lo hace, dice “Kageyama” contra sus labios y algo se rompe dentro de él. 

Se echa hacia atrás, ya vestidos, y le coge de los hombros para mirarle a los ojos. Tiene que aguantar la tentación de besarle otra vez, porque no es eso lo que ellos dos hacen, y habla.

—Ya. Has ganado. Ya. 

Y Hinata le mira confuso, sin entender, pero Kageyama no se molesta en explicarlo. 

_Ya no quiero jugar más, Hinata._

*

Es duro no hacer caso a las miradas de Hinata, sorprendida primero cuando no le sigue, confusa después, enfadada al final. 

Es duro ver cómo fallan sus remates y tener que echarle la bronca y preguntarle qué narices le pasa cuando lo sabe perfectamente. Pero no va a dejar que la frustración sexual le afecte, seguro que si siguen haciendo los tiros al final lo acertará. 

Siempre lo ha hecho. 

*

Pierden un set y la frustración se apodera del equipo, y Kageyama lo sabe, lo nota, que todos los de Karasuno se ha percatado de que hay algo que anda muy mal entre ellos dos. 

Le cambian y puede entenderlo, pero no le hace sentir mejor cuando consiguen ganan el partido gracias a Sugasawa. Ni siquiera le echan la bronca después, al terminar, cuando todo el mundo se ha ido y él se queda sentado en las gradas, con la pelota en la mano. No sabe cuanto tiempo pasa ahí, mirando a la nada, cuando su visión se ve llena de el centro de todos sus problemas.

El centro de todos sus problemas le mira _fatal_.

—Qué narices te pasa. Qué te he hecho. 

Existir, piensa él. 

—Nada. Y nada. 

Hinata gruñe, frustrado, como siempre que intenta sacarle algo que sabe que no va a conseguir. 

—Vale, entonces, ¿esto es a lo que te referías con que yo había ganado? —grita, pegándole un manotazo al balón que tiene Kageyama en las manos. 

—¿Qué narices te pasa?

—¿Esto era? ¿No hablarnos? ¿Jugar mal? ¿A esto te referías? No sé qué se supone que he ganado, porque comparando con antes, lo único que he hecho en estos meses ha sido perder. 

—De qué hablas, Hinata, ¿tanto te importa que no hagamos lo que hacíamos que ya no puedes jugar bien conmigo?

Hinata le mira de hito en hito. 

—¿Eso es lo que crees?

—¿Qué otra cosa quieres que piense?

Entonces Hinata hace _eso_ eso de mirarle con intensidad abrasadora; le quema y le licua y le derrite y le hace querer besarle otra vez. 

—Nunca quise ganar, Kageyama, idiota. 

Se va, y Kageyama se queda unos minutos sentado, procesando lo que acaba de pasar y piensa que ya no puede nada ir a peor, así que sale corriendo tras él. 

*

Cuando le alcanza, le mira enfadado y se cruza de brazos. 

—Hey, Hinata.

—¿Qué quieres?

—¿Quieres jugar a la gallina gay?

Se indigna, se pone rojo, y está estúpidamente adorable. 

—No, estúpido. 

Y Kageyama se inclina, le sujeta la barbilla y le besa; Hinata se agarra a su camiseta y se deja hacer, ansioso bajo la tensión de la ira que puede notar que sigue ahí. 

Se aparta y le mira con desconfianza. 

Kageyama se muerde el labio, pone los ojos en blanco, y al final los fija en él.

—Yo tampoco. 

Hinata sonríe como si hubiera ganado el mundial, y le atrae hacia él de la camiseta. Por una vez, no se queja.


End file.
